


the breeze

by cows_are_cool



Series: Butterflies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Family, Love, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Responsibility, Unplanned Pregnancy, War, australians, sirius's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cows_are_cool/pseuds/cows_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The butterfly effect explains how one seemingly insignificant and unrelated action or decision can dramatically alter the future. This is the story of how one such insignificant decision of a twelve year old wizard in Australia at twelve fifty two on a hot summers night three days before Christmas changed Harry Potter’s life.</p><p>continue with Jamelia as the harry potter universe we know changes and shifts around her, as she struggles to save her family and as she begins a knew one</p><p>changes are really starting and the effects will dramatically change the future that we know.</p><p>need to read the first in the series to understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first night

**Author's Note:**

> the second in my butterflies is already started yay!! please read the first work first.  
> otherwise something short fluffy and a tad smutty to kick us off. :)

On the first of September an international portkey arrived at the Hogwarts gates at about five thirty, not long before the Hogwarts express was due to arrive, the six students it bought where promptly escorted to the castle by Professor McGonagall. Their trunks were taken by house elves and they were instructed to wait in the entrance hall until other students stated to arrive.

After about fifteen minutes the first carriages full of students started to stop in front of the castle and students started to move through to the great hall. This is when Jamelia Frazer’s brothers left her to go find seats. She however waited peering over the crowd for her friends.

“Jamelia” came a squeal and her two best friends, Lily Evans and Alice Little, pushed their way through the crowd to her arms embracing each other fervently chatting about the long months without each other, lily excitingly sharing that she was Head Girl. The chatting stops suddenly when a long pair of arms embraced her from behind, a warm face buries its self in the crook of her neck and she is lifted in this tight hug her legs being swung from side to side.

She lets out a bright giggle begging for breath, she didn’t notice the fond look her best friends shared but she did hear the “we’ll save you a seat” form Alice before they left.

When Jamelia was put back on the ground she quickly spun around in her boyfriend’s arms her smile wide and fierce as she took him in. He had the same strong jaw, grey eyes and long dark waves framing his face, he was maybe an inch or two taller and had filled out a tiny bit more over the last three months.

Jamelia ran her hands up his arms and stopped at his cheeks, leaning in to give him a soft kiss “I-have-missed-you-so-fucking-much” Sirius said between kisses a smile touching the corners of his mouth his hands holding her flush against him. Jamelia hummed in response.

“ehehmmm” came a disgruntled cough from behind Jamelia. She turned her head to see professor McGonagall standing in the entrance hall with the first year group behind her staring wide eyed at the embracing couple. “Ten points from Gryffindor, now go find your seats” she said sternly.

The couple quickly headed towards the great hall just before they slipped through the large door Sirius yelled back to the nervous first years “don’t worry, it’s only a troll fight!” which of course sent the poor first years into hysterics and the inside of the hall into fits of booming laughter.

They quickly found their friends and sat down to enjoy the opening feast.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night when the feast was finished the group of seventh year Gryffindor’s stood halfway up the stair case encouraging Jamelia to join them. The girl stood at the bottom glaring at the first step, much to her friend’s amusement.

“Remind me why I came back?” she asked no one in particular “how did I forget the horror of this school?”

“Come on Jay! Lily whined half-heartedly “I want to go to bed!”

“I want to be a Hufflepuff” Jamelia’s whined back

The group sat around the fire in the common room, when their stair hating friend finally worked her way up to the Gryffindor tower, unable to convince the Australian girl to climb the last flight of stairs to the dormitories. The seven where huddled quiet close conversing on whatever came to mind well into the night enjoying being in each other’s company.

The group started to shrink at one in the morning and soon only Sirius and Jamelia were the only two left snuggled up on their favourite love seat. They sat together silently staring into the dying flames.

“It’s so quiet” Jamelia whispered

“Yeah” Sirius whispered back

“You think anyone will get up tonight?” she asked spinning in his arms to face him her body now pressed snuggly against his.

“No” Sirius quickly replied one sliding down her waist and over her hip leaning forward and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss pulling her even closer to him. His hands started to explore her body quickly reaching under her shirt and pulling it off.

It didn’t take long for Jamelia to be down to only her lacy white knickers, which she bought over the summer with Sirius in mind, and Sirius was in his trousers. His hot kisses trailed down her neck quickly over her collar bone and to her tight nipple. She let out a pleading whine arching her back as he sucked her into his mouth lightly lapping at it with his tongue as his wandering fingers teased the inside of her thighs with light strokes.

He bit down lightly on her nipple and pushed his fingers past the lace and inside her folds in a fluid movement wrenching a moan from her lips. His second hand quickly reached up covering her mouth “shh, you have to be quiet” he whispers and with her nod he continues.

Her own fingers could never work her up so much, could never bring her to release, Merlin knows she tried over the summer. At this point she had had enough she just wanted him inside of her and so in a clumsy move she pushed Sirius off her and he landed on the floor on his back with a worried and confused look replacing the smug and horny one.

Before he had time to talk she was taking off her knickers and pulling his erection free a wide shit eating smile fixed on her face as she looks at her boyfriend’s now hopeful face. She adjusted herself to straddle his hips rested her palms on his chest holding him down. She positioned him and ever so slowly lowered herself on to him watching the pleasure sped across his face.

 

* * *

 

The next morning James found Sirius half in the end his bed in only his underwear while all his other clothing items were scattered around him. James, naturally, did what a true best mate does it this situation. He poked him in the face multiple times with his toe and when that didn’t work he put his toe in Sirius’s mouth.

Sirius was awake now and spiting and wiping his tongue on the bed spread while James with as much discust was doing the same thing with his toe

“What was that for?” Sirius exclaimed

“I’m sorry ok! I regret it! That was a terrible idea! Disgusting!” James yells distressingly

“You weren’t the one with a foot in your mouth!” Sirius yells back

This woke the other two boys in the dorm who were blurry eyed taking in the situation in confusion.

“Why are you in my bed?” James continues in a loud tone

“I don’t know! I guess I hoped in the wrong one when I came in”

“What time _did_ you come in last night?” Remus asks taking in his attire and raising a suggestive eyebrow

“Oh sod off Moony, your just jealous” Sirius smiled back good naturedly, Remus only tilted his head in reply “fine, four, I think”

Peter nodded approvingly, James frowned “you didn’t take my cloak did you?”

“no” he replies slightly confused before cracking a grin and adding suggestively “we didn’t break any curfew rules”

He was met with a long silence before Remus burst out “THE COMMON ROOM! Really Sirius!”

James was shaking his head impressed “are you starting a competition here Padfoot? Just because me and lily did it in the living room over the summer?”

Sirius thought on this for a moment “I believe I am Prongs”


	2. pranking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no copy right intended  
> enjoy

The first weeks of the term were a blur of classes and lectures about how important this year and their owls would be. McGonagall was stricter and sharper than ever and Flitwick was always sprouting helpful and motivational phrases during classes. Jamelia, along with her class mates, was worried about NEWTS but during the first few weeks her worries from the previous year returned.

Quinn who had been acting fairly normal throughout the holidays, acting as if nothing had changed, had returned to his normal Hogwarts routine and friends, which was to say he was in a bad situation again. And no matter how hard she had planned and thought through the situation she couldn’t find a solution to her brother when he was so unwilling to save himself. Her brother was and wanted to be a death eater he was willing to and trying to take part in a foreigner’s war. And no one knew, she had told no one about the fight she had had with Quinn how his sleeve had slid back and how she had seen the vulgar black brand on his forearm.

It took a week of not seeing Quinn for Jamelia to admit he was avoiding her and when she finally managed to confront him in the great hall things didn’t go so well.

“Quinn” she said quietly while trying to sound authoritative her mother in the back of her mind.

He looked up slowly opposite her sitting between Regulus Black ad Severus Snape on the opposite side of the Slytherin table meeting her gaze blankly.

After a slight pause were he didn’t reply she scrambled for a reason to be here as all the Slytherins were looking at her now. Jamelia leaned forward across the table her hands resting on the table, when she was as close as she could be across the table “you’re not helping yourself, doing this, this is a new year, a blank slate” she had said it to him so many times over the holiday’s that the second sentence went unsaid but was visible in her stare ‘ _if you go into a war we’re sure as hell following, and I’ll damn well end it!’_ Jamelia refused to stand aside and watch her brother fall she would fight him on this, make him stand tall and strong even if it killed them both, she wouldn’t let him be a death eater.

Quinn continued to stare at his stubborn older sister and further down the table whispers were beginning until one boy called “you know you could always join us Frazer, you know when you get sick of that blood traitor of yours”

Just as she opened her mouth to snapback at the sixth year boy a hand wrapped around her wrist “and how ever would she survive with only you stuck up inbred fools for company?” Sirius sneered at the boy effectively avoiding looking towards his brother.

The younger boy scoffed “we, at least understand the importance of blood purity, and many of us here are of good family rank and breeding, unlike you Black. I’m sure her father would be thrilled if any of us were to join the fold, unlike a blood traitorous mudblood lover like you”

“yeah well you can ask him all about it, I’m sure you’ll see him before I do” jamelia snapped before turning briskly and storming off.

Sirius took in the stunned and confused looks of the Slytherin table unwilling to share that the Fazer’s Father had died in their childhood and wondering why Jamelia thought that this boy would die soon, what did she know? Was he a death eater?

 

* * *

 

Jamelia hadn’t told Sirius. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him that her brother was among the dark lord’s ranks, because if Quinn was a death eater so was Sirius’s little brother, Regulus, and she couldn’t bring herself to tell him such damaging news. Due to this heavy secret as well as the beginning of her seventh year Jamelia’s stress levels were high and her emotions and mood swings ruthless. The first two months found the boys walking on egg shells at times, especially when lily was with her.

Lily was having a pretty stressful start to her year too. Lily was stressing majorly about all the study and responsibility she had on her shoulders this year as well as the emotional pressure that she received a few weeks in when a letter arrived from home telling her mother was very ill.

One such day was Halloween, the Marauders being their normal selves, had a massive prank planned for that evenings feast, not that they would admit it to the girls, and where grouped together in a corner of the common room finalising the details.

When it was all finalised and Peter was sent off to complete the first phase of the plans Sirius flopped back onto the floor limbs splayed awkwardly “if Jamelia kills me for this I’m killing all of you slowly” he groaned a slight smile stretched across his plump lips.

“na she’ll love it” James replied easily

“are you sure?” Remus asked “she hasn’t been herself for a couple weeks now” the last full moon she had slept straight through she hadn’t checked on him or Barry in the hospital wing the next morning either because she had slept in but most peculiar was she wasn’t giving him chocolate through it like usual, she loved feeding Remus chocolate.

Over the last year and a bit with the Frazers, particularly Barry and Jamelia, Remus’s self-esteem had started to grow. A year ago he would have put it down to his condition that she no longer did these little things for him, but know he was starting to consider that something was wrong and he was starting to worry for the brave and loyal girl.

 

* * *

 

The feast was magnificent as always and spirits were high, Lily was enjoying a chocolate desert and baked vegetables whilst Jamelia was eating every piece of meat she could get her hands on.

“are you sure that’s a good idea lils?” Alice asked eyeing the plate of baked potatoes and ice cream Lily had just served herself.

Lily poked her tongue back before loading up a fork with a piece of potato and ice cream and offering it to her friend “it’s a great idea Allie! It’s like your tongue has a party” her smile was wide and eager so Alice tentatively opened her mouth.

After a couple slow wary chews Alice was smiling broadly and loading her plate in a similar manner to Lily’s

The boys were of course eating anything in arm’s length, so they didn’t at first notice when Jamelia moved across to the Hufflepuff table to chat with her brother. It wasn’t until the prank begun that they noticed Jamelia was no longer safe from it.

The hall went up in chaos when the first Hufflepuff stood up on the table and started doing the chicken dance as feathers sprouted from her face. She was soon followed by a Ravenclaw boy who was growing large horns from his temples and singing loudly about cows jumping over the moon soon most of the hall was singing and dancing around with various animal features from what they had been eating. The boys of course revelled in it laughing with tears in their eyes. Lily was looking on disapprovingly while trying to hide her smile and beside her Alice’s face was buiried in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. The only person in the great hall who looked genuenly unimpressed was professor mcgonagall, who was had to take seriously anyway on account of the snout that had replaced her nose.

The laughing quickly died, however, when a scream erupted from the Hufflepuf table, a blood curdling terrified scream that didn’t fit with those of disgust and surprise around the hall. An unaffected third year Hufflepuff boy who was friends with one of Jamelia’s youngest brothers, Nick, was standing frozen looking down at a crumpled and twitching figure on the ground, Nick kneeling beside it.

On the ground eyes rolled back, skin a sickly purple colour as froth spilled from the corner of her mouth, was Jamelia.

 

* * *

 

Jamelia stood and headed over to the Hufflepuff table when she saw that Trevor had stopped talking to a pretty dark girl that Jamelia was convinced he liked who she only knew by her last name, Thomas. She squeezed in beside her younger brother picking a sausage off his plate and taking a bite, a smug and teasing smile gracing her lips.

“I have a plan” she informed him, he raised an eyebrow, “two plans actually”

“I see” he said slowly, Jamelia smiled back brightly at him until he gave up the silence “what are your plans then?” he sighed dramatically

“plan one is about _the problem_ ,” she said this dramatically trying to make it into a joke “I have a brilliant idea, and the second is about Miss Thomas over there” her smile became genuine and sly while Trevor’s eyes widened and face flushed.

“I don’t know what-” he began before he was interrupted by a fourth year girl nearby jumped onto the table with feathers sprouting from her face and doing the chicken dance. There was a short moment of silence before the hall broke out in laughter and soon others in similar states were joining the girl.

Glancing around to the Gryffindor table an amused smile on her face Jamelia could see the marauders looking particularly guilty and got up to walk over and tell them off. That’s when is hit, a searing pain shot through her skin and made its home in her abdomen, the pain was so intense her knees collapsed and she dropped to the floor of the great hall control of her body lost as she twitched and convulsed, quickly loosing conciseness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come soon so keep your eyes open :)


	3. preoccupied

Squeezing her eyes tighter Jamelia buried her face further into the crisp uncomfortable white pillow attempting to stay in her dreams. However, when her eyes she found herself looking across the empty and poorly lighted hospital wing the moon shining through the tall windows on the opposite side of the room. For a few minutes she simply lay staring into the shadows morning the loss of sleep before deciding to head to the bathroom. 

On her way back to her cot she stumbled knocking the cot which slid which in turn knocked over the bed side table making a terrible clutter. Madam Pomfery was on her in an instant seemingly appearing from nowhere, still in her bed clothes.

“what in Merlins name are you doing out of bed?” she scolded

“The bathroom?”

“oh-well” she became flustered “back into bed”

“why am I here?” Jamelia asked as she settled back into the cot.

“you don’t remember dear?”

“I-I was at the feast. The boys- they were playing a prank”

“dear you had an adverse reaction to the prank due to a pre-existing condition” Madam Pomfry informed solemnly

“pre-existing condition?” she repeated back slowly

“sweetie” the solemn nurse’s eyes were soft as she balanced on the edge of the cot reaching for Jamelia’s hand “honey, your two months pregnant”

 

* * *

 

There was a second where every sign her body had displayed flashed through her mind, the headaches, nauseousness, mood swings she had put it all down to stress. In that split second her heart froze her breath caught in her throat and then denial slammed its self-up like a brick wall.

“no” Jamelia replied harshly ripping her hands from the matrons and turning her back pulling the thin white sheet over her head and settling into the bed.

The matron after a few long moments stood “I’m in my quarters if you need me” she said quietly and tiptoed in to the darkness.

Jamelia didn’t sleep.

Instead she lay there stiffly staring into the shadows breathing, trying to think of only breathing, trying to block the panicking searching thoughts from looping through her mind.

Countless moments with Sirius.

Sleeping in.

Crying out of nowhere.

The missed periods.

Nausea.

Her bras getting tighter, fuller.

Every baby she had ever held.

Career options.

School.

The brewing war.

But the thought that jarred her the most when it slipped into her thoughts was her brothers.

How was she going to keep an eye on Angus and his lack of fear? Protect Nick from bullies? Be there on the full moon for Barry? Make sure Trevor wasn’t too selfless and did things for himself as well? And most of all, Quinn, how was she going to protect Quinn?

These thoughts filtered through her mind until as the black shadows started to turn grey out of nowhere the reality struck her.

She didn’t have to have the baby.

 

* * *

 

Jamelia didn’t go back to the dorms the next morning but instead she subduedly walked down to breakfast were she quickly attempted to shove all her worries to one side and act as if nothing was wrong.

When the boys found her they instantly started grovelling and apologising James even going as far as to get to his knees on the floor. Jamelia smiled tightly not making eye contact with Sirius “guys it’s not your fault Madam Pomfry said I had a pre-existing condition that reacted badly with the prank and I don’t want to think about any of it anymore ok?”

The boys instantly backed off and ate their breakfast quietly.

Jamelia spent the day as normally as possible, but always through the back of her mind was the thoughts of what was growing inside of her right now. Going through scenarios of the future. What people would say, her mother, brothers, Lily and Alice, Sirius.

Sirius.

In her mind that way she went through countless ways to tell him countless ways he might react and even considered that she could keep it a secret and end the pregnancy without Sirius ever being the wiser. She ran though countless moments they could have in the future without a child and countless they would have with one. She imagined her self-holding a baby, a baby that was totally hers to love and to cherish for the rest of her life. And she thought about the life she would have without a baby and the opportunities the hardship that wouldn’t exist for these troubling times.

She nearly broke into tears multiple times that day in the frustration of deciding. She didn’t want to have to make this decision. To have this tiny life inside her depend on this one choice. She wished she wasn’t pregnant but she was unsure whether she could make the decision to terminate her pregnancy.

When classes ended she was quick to make an escape to the dormitories and her bed. Today had been exhausting if not for the emotional terminal then for the strain of seeming perfectly alright of hiding inside herself from her friends.

She was left undisturbed curled up in her bed until after dinner, which she didn’t go to.

Lily climbed into one side of her bed and wrapped an arm around her while Alice did the same on the other side. It was at that moment she could no longer hold back the large ugly sob from ripping from her throat and streams running from her eyes. Her best friends simply held her until her sobs softened and tears puttered out.

“you want to talk about it?” lily questioned quietly

Nodding Jamelia pulled herself into a sitting position “I want to talk to you guys about it but I should tell Sirius first, ok?”

They nodded mutely as she climbed out of bed and out of the girl’s dormitories. It wasn’t to late so there was still a fair amount of people in the common room and the ones closest to her looked up when they saw her tear streaked face steal into the boy’s dorms.

 

* * *

 

Sirius was worried Jamelia had not been happy at all today something was eating at her. Her smiles and attitude had all been forced; she didn’t assert herself in any conversations or class discussions she didn’t make eye contact with him one and anytime the conversation drifted to yesterday’s prank she promptly left. But what worried Sirius most of all was her disappearance as soon as classes finished, she still hadn’t reappeared and to was almost ten.

Sitting in front of the fire an essay nestled on his lap that he hadn’t added anything to for the past four hours was where a worried looking Angus Frazer found him.

“Sirius?” the younger boy said quietly touching Sirius’s shoulder “my sister just went up into the boy’s dorms she looked like she has been crying I’m guessing she was looking for you”

Sirius didn’t reply, he dropped his things on the arm chair he was in and headed to his dorm.

He met peter half way up the stairs, his eyes wide with shock and worry “she’s in our dorm, she’s really upset, I was just coming to find you”

“thanks Pete” Sirius said as he passed entering his dorm and closing the door tightly behind him.

She was curled up on his bed tear stained cheeks and red eyes, Sirius froze for a second unsure of how to deal with the girl before in a few long strides he had her tucked up against his body murmuring soothing nothings in her ear.

When she had finally calmed down a little she pulled back and said quietly as if she didn’t want the words to leave her mouth “I need to tell you something”

This had Sirius worried to no end had he done something was this a breakup?

 “What’s up?” he answered quietly trying to keep the fear from his voice.

She closed her eyes and with a few deep breaths began “Sirius, Siri, I- I’m –we – I’m pregnant”

 

* * *

 

Sirius hadn’t said anything for about five minutes and was passing vigorously around the dormitory his face deep in thought.

He stopped suddenly turning to Jamelia still on his bed “you’re sure?”

She nodded “that’s what Madam Pomfry said my pre-existing condition was, the one that reacted to the prank”

This got his attention he rushed over to her, quickly kneeling down and resting his hands on her abdomen “I hurt our baby?” his distressed eyes searching hers.

Jamelias heart leapt into her throat at those words and burst out crying again “you- you want to k-keep it?” she blubbered

“only if that’s what you want” he answered soothingly smoothing her hair back

“but the quietness and the pacing?”

“it’s a lot to take in” a wire smile playing on his lips causing a wet one to spread across hers

“we’ll be all right?” she asked hopefully

“we’ll be alright” Sirius confirmed tucking her into his bed and murmuring soothingly until she drifted off to sleep.


	4. reactions

Sirius had insisted that the next day they go straight to hospital wing and talk things through with madam Pomfry. He was being super sweet and serious about the situation, Jamelia had already decided he was going to be a great dad.

When they got to the hospital wing Madam Pomfry took the couple into her office where she had multiple fliers and information pamphlets for them to read over as wells as potions for Jamelia to take to ensure the babies health.

After this she was looked over and asked multiple questions.

“now dear are you experiencing any morning sickness?” was one of the ones at the tail end of the questionnaire “it could be at any time of the day but most common in the morning”

“no” Jamelia replied eyes wide

“good, good. Its early days though you may experience it within the next month or so if you do just let me know and I can give you a potion to help with that”

“ok” she nodded meekly

“well you two are good to go come back if you have any questions. Oh, also dear professor MaGonagall and Professor Dumbledore will want a meeting with you to discuss this matter in the near future so be expecting that ok” and with that the nurse was off again.

Jamelia looked over to Sirius eyes wide and jaw clenched “you don’t think they are going to expel me do you?”

“no” sirius answered surely “the baby won’t be born until the end of the year, you  can still finish your NEWTS, that’s what Dumbledore will want for you” she looked unconvinced so he added “besides where every you go, I go. Don’t worry I’m with you all the way, I love you”

Jamelia let out a huff of breath “love you too” she smiled.

 

* * *

 

Jamelia wasn’t quite sure how she was convinced to do this but Sirius somehow always seemed to get her to do what he wanted it might be his charm or his looks or his clever promises or his clever lips but somehow a couple days later she was sitting with all her friends in the boy’s dormitories to share the news.

Jamelia was pacing up and down the dorm while Sirius sat on the end of his bed watching. Lily and Alice sat on the side of James’s bed with James sitting beside Lily, Peter was lying on his bed with his feet on his pillow and Remus was leaning against the bed post of Sirius’s bed.

“so guys” Sirius started slowly “we have something to tell you” Jamelia paused in her pacing to glare at her boyfriend.

She took a deep breath and let the words tumble out “We’re-having-a-baby” her words were so rushed however it sounded more like gibberish

Lily was the first to speak up “what?” at this point Jamelia had buried her embrassingly red face in her palms and ignored the reactions around her so Sirius answered instead.

“we’re having a baby, Jamelia’s pregnant” she said slowly letting their friends process the news

The couple was met with a thick silence and five gaping faces before lily got up quickly followed by Alice to hug their best friend and James thought of a joke to crack “you’re not serious?” to which Remus and Peter chuckled and Sirius shook his head.

 

* * *

 

Jamelias friend’s positive reactions and support made her feel a lot better about the situation the stress and emotions of those first couple days had long since faded and the thought of becoming a mother in six months didn’t seem as scary and had some beauty to it instead. Sirius was also a big help in that.

Whenever the moment had some time alone he would often rub her abdomen comfortably or even talk to it. It was one such time, after a rather boring meeting with McGonagall about completing NEWTS early, when he was telling the baby about all the people they would meet when they were born that a thought struck Jamelia she hadn’t told her family. And so she penned out a letter to her mother.

_Dear mum,_

_I’ve had a rather eventful year so far and I thought that you should know the latest development._

_Mum I know you’re gunna be mad but please understand that I’m fine I’m happy and healthy and I’ll survive._

_Mum I told you about Sirius yeah? Well here goes nothing_

_Mum, I’m 3 months pregnant._

_Please don’t be mad I’m alright and I’ve worked everything out with the school my NEWTS will be over by the time I have the baby._

_I love you,_

_Please don’t be mad,_

_Love Jamelia._

She sent the letter away, that would be so much easier than saying it to her face, however she was expecting a howler and a visit in the near future. Jamelia headed to dinner instead of fretting, at dinner she found all her brothers and told them there was an emergency family meeting in the same empty class room as last time. Quinn was the only one who kicked up a fuss but something in her tone when she started begging must of convinced him because he disgruntledly agreed.

 

* * *

 

Jamelia held Sirius’s hand tightly as they entered the room where her brothers had gathered.

Quinn was the first to speak “come on, hurry up, what’s going on? Some of us have better things to do you know?”

Jamelia surprised her brother by not responding but instead staring out the windows nervously, Sirius, however, did glare.

“I – we have to tell you something” she began not making eye contact with her brothers but instead continuing her observation of the Hogwarts grounds. Sirius rubbed circles in her arm encouragingly and she looked up made eye contact with Quinn and said as coolly as she could “I’m pregnant”

She was met with shocked silence before a body flung itself at Sirius fists swinging violently. When they were separated Jamelia was surprised and touched to find the fuming angry brother was none other than Quinn who with a huff promptly exited closly followed by the four other disgruntaled brothers.

“well that went well” came Jamelia, voice dripping with sarcasm, as Trevor left with one last glare for Sirius.

 

* * *

 

That night Jamelia went up to bed worrying over her brother’s reactions and trying to decipher the meaning behind Quinns attack and looking forwards to a good night’s rest however when she walked in she knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Lily was curled up in the bathroom by a toilet Alice holding her hair and dabbing her face as the pale girl heaved into the toilet bowl, this was the third time this week and Jamelia had a suspicion she was unwilling to bring to life. However, when Alice looked up and mouthed “she skipped it again” Jamelia felt there was little hope left for her friend.

They had both in the same boat now.


	5. Christmas cheer

Two days before the start of the Christmas break when Jamelia and her friends were sitting together at breakfast enjoying eggs and chatting excitedly about head off to the Potters for Christmas and away from the stress of NEWTS, Jamelia heard an oh so familiar and sound. 

“JAMELIA ROSALINE FRAZER!” looking along the table she expected to see someone opening an incorrectly delivered howler but instead she saw something much more terrifying. Framed in the doorway of the great hall and striding forward was Katerina Frazer, her mother.

Her mother was not a particularly foreboding woman, she short and plump with smile lines and a kind face, but her children knew better, especially when she was in this mood. Glancing at Sirius beside her, who had lost all colour from his face she shot up and moved quickly towards her mother to direct her out of the great hall as to not make a scene, Trevor seemed to have the same idea and her other brothers trailed, the sticky beaks! ( _for those who aren’t Australian this term means to stick your nose in someone else’s business)_

Once the Frazer’s were safely in the entrance hall her mother started scolding her in whispered screams. “what were you thinking, you silly girl? Your only 17! You can’t have a child! Why weren’t you careful? Who’s this Sirius? Where is he? I want words! And a letter! You sent me a letter to tell me this news? What was going through your mind I nearly had a heart attack! I was convinced you were trying to kill me as some joke! Please tell me it’s a joke”

Jamelia swallowed, eyes watering up “it’s not mum, I’m sorry”

At this Katerina pulled her daughter to her and squeezed her tightly “oh, its ok dear, we can sort this out”

After a moment of hugging her mother pulled back looking behind Jamelia, turning her head she could see Sirius standing there politely and nervously waiting. When he noticed them both looking he walked forwards “you must be Mrs Frazer, I’m Sirius Black” and he bowed his head slightly.

Mrs Frazer looked the boy up and down critically “hmm” she mused “well I suppose he’s at least got _some_ brains in that head of his” she said referring to his manners and with that she turned away to greet her sons lovingly.

Jamelia reached for and squeezed Sirius’s hand “that went pretty well” she smiled happily at him, he didn’t look as convinced.

“mum would you like to join us for breakfast you can meet my friends” Jamelia piped up to distract her mother from fussing over Trevor’s hair, he sent a grateful look.

“that would be lovely dear” her mother smiled back to her normal self

And so Jamelia and Sirius led the group back into the hall where many curious eyes followed. The boys all broke off to join their own houses and friends and Sirius, Jamelia and her mother sat with the Marauders.

“Mum this is Lily and Alice” Jamelia introduced

Katerina smiled and reached out her hand to shake the girls “I’ve heard so many good things about you girls”

“and this is James, Remus and Peter”

Katerina again reached out her hand to shake her friends.

After this some small talk began as they continued to eat about random things until a thought struck Jamelia “mum, how long are you staying?”

“oh, I thought I would stay until after Christmas” she answered nonchalantly

“oh, ok” Jamelia answered letting disappointment show in her voice

“what is it dear?” her mother looked up curiously

“it’s just I was invited to spend Christmas at the Potters with everyone” she said meekly starting to play with her bacon. As the only girl in a family full of boys Jamelia was slightly spoilt, she didn’t use it to her advantage often but she knew how to manipulate her mother when she needed to because of this. Today was one of those rare days.

“oh well maybe next year, dear”

“you could all come” James piped up “mum would love to have you all, the more the merrier and all that. I’ll write to her after breakfast, it would save you from staying in Hogs Meade as well”

“oh that’s alright dear we couldn’t intrude” Katerina protested politely

“no its all good, Potter Manor has enough rooms to house an army comfortably, it’ll be nice to fill it up a bit it gets kinda lonely with just the three of us all the time”

Katerina sighed “well if your mother says it’s all right I suppose” she said warily

 

* * *

 

Two days later the Frazer’s and the Marauders were at Potter Manor, Lily was coming after Christmas to spend New Year. The group spent a lot of time playing four a side Quidditch in the snow. Remus and Jamelia sat by the side lines, in multiple layers of clothing watching the game. There were two chasers a side James and Barry on one side and Angus and Quinn on the other, the beaters/keepers were played by Sirius and Trevor while the seekers were Peter and Nick. There were some close games but needless to say, most of the time, the Marauders and Barry won.

One night warming up after a day in the snow with her friends and family Sirius snuck into her room, snuck because her mother was watching him like a hawk. “you looked pretty cold today I thought I could help warm you up” he smiled at her as he climbed under her blankets pulling her close.

They just lay there snuggly for a while enjoying the warmth and simplicity of each other’s company and when James came around to tell them that dinner was ready they got up slowly, mourning the loss of heat to the cool air.

Jamelia pulled off her raggedy jumper in favour of something warmer when Sirius grabbed her waist rubbing a hand over her abdomen “Jay” he said softly eyes trained on her stomach lovingly “you’re starting to show” he smiled up at her “you’re so beautiful” he said reverently

 

* * *

 

Christmas morning was a fantastic disaster. With the house full of people and wrapping paper everywhere and gifts coming out of everyone’s ears and enough food to feed them all well for a year. It was Jamelia favourite Christmas yet.

From her mother she got a gorgeous crib, and from the potters a large book about pregnancy and babies, that they told her to make sure Sirius read to, as well as a large box of chocolates. From James and Lily, she got a basket full of winter clothes for herself, including lots of new jumpers and jackets to accommodate her growing bump, from Remus she got a lovely book on dragons and a copy of magnificent beasts and where to find them a new book she had been meaning to buy, peter gave her a large box of Bertie Bots every flavour beans and a bag of chocolate frogs.

Sirius was the last to give Jamelia a gift, he gave her a beautiful heart shaped locket that when opened had multiple frames almost like a small book. Three frames where already filled, one a picture with her mother and brothers, another a picture with the Marauders, Lily and Alice and the third a picture of Jamelia and Sirius “we can fill it with pictures of our family” Sirius told her “it can hold limitless photos, so we can add photos every time our family grows and changes and you can always keep it close to your heart.

Jamelia cried softly and held Sirius close to her heart “I love it”

 

* * *

 

Lily arrived at the Potters on the 31st of December and that is when the party began.  The fire whiskey made its appearance after dinner and the marauders drifted away from the group, leaving them to tea and wine.

They started off playing a drinking game version of exploding snap with Jamelia drinking apple juice. This was how the boys became extremely drunk and began dancing to a terrible song playing on the wizarding wireless while the girls, both extremely sober, cheered them on and decided Remus to be the best.

Jamelia watched Lily all through the night and whenever she was given a drink it was quickly passed on to one of the boys. Lily was quick to shut down Jamelia and Alice’s insisting that she might be pregnant and should speak to madam Pompfry. However, the fact that she wasn’t drinking suggested to Jamelia that deep down she excepted the fact and even in her denial didn’t want to harm her child, maybe when they got back to school she could be convinced to visit the nurse.

And so by 11:57 that night the marauders where one hundred percent sloshed, chatting about random prank ideas that boarded ridiculous and the girls where curled up asleep together on the couch.

When it struck midnight and the boys had finished their countdown and realised the girls had fallen asleep they joined the pair, curling up on the other couches and Sirius on the thick comfortable rug beside where Jamelia’s curls tumbled down the side of the couch.

And so in the new year the marauders woke cuddled together in the Potters living room and the year to follow was going to be one hell of a year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let everyone know that I have an explanation behind lilys pregnancy and I want you to know my reasons (its pretty simple)  
> Because of sirius and jamelia being so openly sexually active James and lily felt some kind of pressure or reassurance that they are sexually active too hence them being pregnant in this time line  
> I explain 2 pregnancies through the poor sex ed in the wizarding world   
> As always I would love to hear thoughts idea prompts kudos and all that fun stuff :)


	6. realizations and plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a longer one   
> please review and kudos :)  
> thanks guys

On the first Thursday afternoon back at Hogwarts Jamelia had forgotten her charms study notes for her study group in the library and was running back up to the dorm to grab them when she heard great heaving sobs from the bathroom.

She yet again found Lily curled up by the toilet, her face was red and blotchy with tears running freely. When Jamelia walked in Lily looked up with her red terrified eye “J-J-Jay I-I-I think-k you-you’re r-ri-ght”

Jamelia slid down beside her friend pulling her into her arms soothingly running her hands through Lily’s hair and murmuring comforting nothings.

“I-I-I ha-ve a bum-mp” she whispered as if she just confessed her deepest secret “what are we going to do?”

“what do you want to do Lils?”

“I can’t not have it; I can’t do that” she answered quickly as if she had been thinking about it.

“well hey then, Lily we can stumble though all of this together, we can make it all work”

“yeah?” Lily asked searching her friend’s earnest face.

“of course” she smiled back “have you talked to James about it?”

Lily shook her head in reply

“when are you going to?”

“I don’t know, I just don’t know” she began sobbing again

“do you want to see Madam Pomfry before or after you tell him?”

There was a long silence where lily cried quietly “can we go now?”

Jamelia jumped up and reached down to help her best friend up in answer.

 

* * *

 

Madam Pomfry looked Lily over and was quite displeased to learn she was so late into the pregnancy before coming to her. Lily was nearing the five-month mark, even though she wasn’t showing nearly as much as Jamelia, who was at the same stage and barely hiding her bump under her robes. Potions for morning sickness and nutrition for the baby and pamphlets were given to Lily and pregnancy in general discussed between the three.

They discussed options for study, check-up dates, when and how to take the potions and somehow – though none of the three are sure on the details – the mating rituals of hippogriffs

By the end of the check-up Lily felt a lot better she was a lot calmer had stopped crying “I’m going to tell James now” she said positively

Jamelia smiled in return “I’ll keep the others occupied so you can use the dorm”

Lily smiled softly in return.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later both girls hit the five-month mark and rumours were flying around the school the marauders, Alice and Frank became like body guards fending off the glares and nasty comments while also refraining the girls from making what they deemed unwise decisions. Jamelia still maintained the tackling Claire Meddle from Slytherin and hexing her was a very wise decision – everyone else disagreed sadly.

And as the girls grew the stares and nasty remarks became more pointed towards the girls while inappropriate remarks would be whispered at the boys, much to their disgust.

On Valentine’s day these inappropriate remarks seemed to come to a peak and Marlene seemed to be the worst perpetrator.

Jamelia woke on the 14th to find black roses on her bed side table with the most gorgeous odour she had ever smelt in her life. Looking across the room she saw Lily admiring a white lily bouquet.

“awwww” came Marlene’s sarcastic drawl “you get knocked up so they send flowers. You know what that means don’t you?” she paused and Jamelia and Lily glared at the stuck up girl “they realised that they can shag you and not have to worry anymore, I mean how much worse can you fuck up?” she ended with a booming sarcastic and nasty laugh.

Neither girls replied or acknowledged Marlene for the rest of the day but the unwanted remarks continued whenever they were within ear shot. 

“you’re wearing that? I thought the baby bump already screamed ‘I’m easy’, you don’t need to advertise it further”

“I heard that the father is actually someone from Australia and she’s just pinning it on you Sirius”

“you trying to squeeze the brat out of her James, won’t she let you fuck her when she pregnant?”

“sluts”

“whores”

“wow, that’s some terrible stretch marks you have there, how does anyone look at that and find THAT attractive?”

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” came a loud and commanding yell at Marlene’s last remark. It was almost curfew so the common room was fairly crowded, but it was deadly quite now all eyes on the furious girl, her body practically vibrating with violent energy. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SAY ANYTHING! YOU ARE A FILTHY HYPOCRITICAL BITCH!”  The common room was full of gapping faces all turned in surprise to one Alice Goode who was quickly beginning to realise what she just did and blushing fervently.

James was the first to recover “fuck of Marlene” he said in a polite tone before turning his attention back to his pregnant girlfriend who had been whispering dirty things in his ear as his hand snuck under her shirt. The irritated Marlene quickly left the displeased stares from the judgmental onlookers.

James and Lily soon snuck away and left Jamelia and Sirius alone snuggled in loveseat towards the back of the common room. Where they were leisurely discussing what ever came to mind and soon the topic turned to the future.

 “Siri” Jamelia was laying across Sirius’s lap playing with his long fingers “what are we going to do when we leave Hogwarts? Where are we going to live?”

“Where do you want to live?” Sirius replied “do you still want to live in Britain?” he tried to hide the fear he held that she would want to go home to Australia.

“yeah I think so” she replied slowly “I don’t think I could leave our friends here”

“so where bouts did you want to live? What sort of house did you want?”

“hmm” Jamelia mused “I don’t want the house to be too big thought, I always found it kind of sad living in a too big house”

“and we have to have lots of room to run around outside” Sirius added

“and close to everyone so we can see each other all the time” Jamelia added enthusiastically

“hmm” Sirius began to think “we could always get a big house and all live together”

“really? We should ask everyone that would be amazing don’t you think and we can all work together with the babies and Lily and I can learn from each other and it would make it so much easier to look after the house so we can spend more time as a family. It would be great, and we could get a manor for all of us that way we would have HEAPS of land”

“well there we go we’ll talk to the others and start keeping our eyes on the newspaper to find something, between yours mine and James inheritance we can get something nice” Sirius was excited now too and went to stand up “let’s go talk to them”

Jamelia pulled him back down “maybe in the morning Siri” she said meaningfully

Sirius settled back down onto the seat catching her drift. He put his arms around her and started drawing slow circles over the stretched skin that protected their child. “what do you think?” he queried “boy or girl?”

Jamelia pondered for a minute “I think a boy would be easier but as long as their healthy I’ll be happy”

“that was such a mum answer” he teased before softening “you’ll be a good mum”

Jamelia smiled up at him sweetly “what are we going to name our baby?” she posed

“well if I lose this bet I have going with James where going to have to name them James” Jamelia looked slightly outraged “on the bright side if I win their kid has to be called Sirius”

“we are not naming our baby because of a bet, imagine telling that story! How embarrassing!” Jamelia reprimanded

“well I like Rose for a girl, but it’s too simple so maybe we could do an abbreviated name instead like Ivory-Rose, or tawny-rose or-or- How about Ambrosia-Rose? I like that one what do you think? Black, Ambrosia-Rose. Inspired by my beautiful Valentine’s day flowers” she beamed up at Sirius who smiled back adoringly.

“I think it’s beautiful” he said simply “what about a boy’s name?”

“a constellation, no matter what your family is like Sirius I love the idea and tradition of it, it’s kinda beautiful” Sirius looked unhappy at this point “what about Phoenix?” she questioned it’s both a constellation and an animal, no one will connect it with the constellation”

“we’ll think on it?” he posed and she nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

Later on that month was the full moon and Jamelia, who had slept through a lot in the past months, was wide awake, her back aching something awful due to the baby’s position. And so she sat up in the common room tide, restless, worried and uncomfortable and brooding. If all this didn’t happen, if she didn’t get pregnant she would probably be out in the shack in her Animagus, she had named her Snowflake, form protecting her brother and friend. At the very least she would have learnt how to transform by now, it was very frustrating, because instead she sat here uncomfortable and pregnant.

When it got to about two in the morning she fell into an uncomfortable slumber by the fire, the exhaustion winning out over the pain.

 

* * *

 

When April came NEWT’s were just on the horizon for the young parents who were taking them early they had two weeks until their exams began they were studying madly with Lily motivating the group and Peter, Remus and Alice joining in to better prepare for their exams which wouldn’t be sat for another five weeks.

Sirius and James where quizzing each other on transfiguration and Lily was explaining a potions concept to Jamelia and Peter while Remus and Alice read through notes and conversed in low tones about different aspects.

This rigorous studying continued throughout the whole two weeks of exams leaving the students and staff alike highly surprised at the effort and concentration on their studies that the Marauders where displaying and also slightly worried as there had been no havoc or pranks in an entire month.

And they had a right to be worried not two hours after their final exam, a transfiguration theory test, the Marauders were planning their last big prank, their final show.

The girls however were just so relieved and exhausted that they were fast asleep cuddled up in the common room where they had sat to discuss the final exam.

 

* * *

 

The weekend after the expecting parent’s final exam was a Hogs Meade weekend and the expectant mothers decided to go on a shopping trip for baby clothing, which was something both preferred not do by mail order.

And so the girls made their way down to the end of the main street and walked into a shop not many Hogswarts students visited, Maybell’s Baby Wear. It was a cute little shop with a wide range of baby clothing, some simple everyday onesies, fancy going out cloths and some charmed specially to help with baby care – like gravity resistant onesie, stop your baby falling down stairs, ledges, off chairs and more.

The girls enjoyed buying lots of tiny everyday onesies, Jamelia sticking to neutral colours as she and Sirius wanted the baby’s sex to be a surprise while Lily picked out a range of girly colours and designs – the couple had found out two days ago they were having a little girl.

As they left behind the store arms loaded down with adorable clothing to go meet the boys at the Three Broom Sticks Lily abruptly stopped. In front of her stood Severus Snape, Jamelia had never really had anything much to do with Snape, all she knew was what she had heard from the boys and Alice, Lily never talked about him.

“Lily” Snape said in an almost surprised and hopeful manner.

“Severus” Lily replied stiffly

There was a long pause and Snape frowned at her obviously swollen stomach “you let potter ruin you?” he didn’t sound angry but instead judgemental, but Jamelia could see the angry – and was that jealousy – in his eyes.

“I wouldn’t call it that Severus, it sounds particularly nasty. Starting my future too soon is how I would word it and no I don’t regret it, I’m very excited” Lily snapped back reaching her best friend and storming away.

 

* * *

 

When the girls reached the Three Broom Sticks Lily had cooled off enough that the boys didn’t notice her mood. They all had a butter beer in their hands and discussing the prank they had been planning for the last couple of days, stopping quickly when they noticed the girls approaching and attempting to look innocent. For Sirius this was looking at his reflection in a spoon while Peter and James looked on and Remus, on the opposite side of the table, admired the rafters.

 Lily who was still angry at Snape started reprimanding their pranking and Jamelia slid into the newly vacated seat next to Sirius as Peter went to get the girls pumpkin juice.

Soon the bantering turned into pleasant conversation about Quidditch and soon into the manor that James had found that the group could buy.

“It’s just outside of London and comes with plenty of land and a wooded area at the back of the property. And it has rooms enough for all of us and then some so we’ll have lots of guest rooms” James was describing the others looked excited and eager to see pictures. “There is a catch though” James added regretfully catching the girl’s attention “it’s a _little bit_ of a fixer upper, not much just a little”

“that’s alright” Sirius added brightly “it will give us something to do and we can make it exactly how we all like it” the girls brightened a little at this

“is it liveable?” Lily questioned “will the babies be able to move right in?”

“I asked Dad to go take a look for us and I’m sure it’s nothing that we can’t have a couple house elves fix up for us before we leave” James answered “If we have all the baby things you girls have ordered I’m sure that the house elves set it up too in case the babies are born before we graduate and we’ll have to buy furniture – but we’ll get to that later” he smiled cheerfully as the other guys agreed with him and the girls considered his ideas

“I suppose that would be alright” Jamelia answered slowly lily agreeing with a shrug.

Ad with that the conversation drifted off again to more everyday topics, until a group of Slytherins walked in.

“here come the want to be death eaters” Sirius muttered under his breath noticing his and Jamelia’s brother among them.

“yeah, wanna be” Jamelia said sarcastically under her breath

Sirius whipped his head around staring wide eyed at his girlfriend “what – is – that – supposed – to – mean?” he said slowly and deliberately clearly hearing the undertone to the remark she had intended to be private.

“I-I just meant- “she stopped herself and stared at the furious look growing on her boyfriend’s face

“he didn’t?” Sirius said distressed, Jamelia bit at her lip worriedly “he did” Sirius paused “and you knew! You didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t know for sure! I only knew Quinn! And I didn’t want to worry you! There's no changing it now there is no getting out of it! Trust me I looked into it thoroughly” Jamelia said her voice high pitched and rising in volume getting the attention of the other confused Marauders.

Sirius got up angrily and stormed out of the pub. With a defeated sigh Jamelia slouched in her chair and toyed with her drink. Her friends shared worried looks around her but with a sharp head shake from lily didn’t question the girl.

 

* * *

 

Jamelia found Sirius laying on his back staring at the ceiling on his four poster bed later that afternoon. She walked right up to it and stared down at him, after thirty seconds without response she climbed in snuggling to his side and staring at the ceiling with him. He didn’t leave or move which she took as a good thing. Ten minutes later Sirius started to talk

“I’m supposed to protect him” he stated simply “I’ve never been really good at it but I’ve always tried, you know?” Jamelia nodded mutely allowing him to continue “I had given up on him you know? Accepted this was how it would all turn out; it probably would’ve still hurt when it did happen but-” he shrugged. He paused for a long moment and Jamelia wondered if she should say something “you gave me hope again that I could save him protect him from himself. When you first got here I would see the little ways you showed you cared for your brothers, the little ways you would try to protect them and it gave me hope that I could do that” another pause, shorter this time “it was stupid of me”

“no” Jamelia interrupted “Siri never lose hope for him, I won’t for Quinn. He will always be your little brother, he’ll always look up to you in some way, your opinion will always matter in some way. Have hope for him, let him know you have hope for him, fight for him, that way when he comes around, when he starts to see he was wrong, he will look up to you and know you still believe in him and the person he can become”

There was a long silence after that where they both basked in that advice, to fight for their little brothers so that one day their little brothers could fight for themselves. The silence lasted maybe twenty minutes before Sirius interrupted it, obviously bored “that got way to deep and inspirational for a Saturday night” he joked and reveled in the light giggles he initiated from his they beautiful girl curled at his side.


	7. and so it begins

It was Monday night a week before Alice started taking her NEWTS and she was done studying for the night and indulging with her two nine month pregnant best friends with late night pedicures and facials.

Lily was in the bathroom rinsing off her facial while Alice was finishing up painting Jamelia’s toes a lovely shade of blue when they heard their cry out in shocked pain. They both rushed to the bathroom, Jamelia a lot slower to find Lily curled up on the floor tears in her eyes clutching her swollen stomach.

“I-I think I’m going into labour” she said wide eyed the other two staring back just as shocked before Jamelia took control.

“Allie, start helping her down to the common room I’ll go wake up the boys and they can help her to the hospital wing” she said and waddled off to the boy dormitory.

Bursting into the boy’s dorm she interrupted an enthusiastic discussion about the prank they had set up to go off in the morning. The boys looked up to the wide eyed and heavily breathing girl with confusion and shock.

“Jay” Sirius said carefully walking up to his girlfriend as if she were a timid animal, she instead turned her attention to James

“Lily just went into labour” she said bluntly. This, of course, caused chaos with every one bursting into activity at once zing zagging around the room aimlessly. “ENOUGH!” Jamelia yelled after a moment “calm down idiots she probably won’t have the baby for hours yet. Just head down to the common room and help her to the hospital wing, ok?”

The boys instantly rushed off, only Peter staying behind to help her down the stairs on her way after the group to the hospital wing.

When Peter and Jamelia arrived at the hospital wing Sirius, Remus and Alice were waiting outside. Sirius looked up when the pair arrived, smiling at Peter in thanks and slinging his arm around his girlfriend. “were not allowed in” he informed her “only James is, and he’s freaking out more than Lily. She threatened to throw him out too if he didn’t calm down” Sirius chuckled slightly.

Then there was a loud painful scream that tensed the group up. This was when Jamelia started pacing and worrying, not only about her best friend, who was obviously in a lot of pain, but the fact that soon she too would be undergoing this same painful process.

It was midnight when McGonagall strode towards the group, Sirius was pleading with his still pacing girlfriend to sit and rest while the others tapped and fidgeted flinching when they heard Lily’s more and more frequent screams. “you should all head back to your dorms” McGonagall stated plainly

Jamelia swung her body around staring the professor straight in the eye “we can’t leave her!”

“well you’re doing her no good here, or yourself miss Frazer” she replied calmly

“I won’t leave her” she stated stubbornly and continued her pacing

Sirius met his Professors eye and shrugged helplessly

McGonagall huffed in defeat and walked away.

 

* * *

 

At about six in the morning an exhausted James Potter stuck his head into the corridor outside of the hospital wing to find Sirius sitting against the wall dosing, Alice and Remus against his shoulders and Peter snoring on the opposite wall and couldn’t help smiling to himself at how amazing his friends were.

James then noticed the extremely pregnant girl rushing towards him from the other end of the corridor heavy dark bags under her eyes and her waddle more prominent than last night “James!” she yelled startling the others awake “how is she? Is she ok? Is the baby alright?” she fired at him when she got close enough “can we see them?”

James smiled again, yeah he had amazing friends he held open the hospital wing door and ushered them inside.

Lily lay on the crisp white sheets of one of the hospital cots looking even tireder than Jamelia but with a radiance about her and an aura of pure joy. “guys meet our gorgeous daughter” James began grandly “Evalynn Lily Potter, we’ll call her Evans for short” his smile got wider

Everyone cooed over the pink bundle in Lily’s arms as she smiled down adoringly and James looked on proudly and Sirius complained good naturedly that he had won the bet and it was no fair.

When it came Jamelia’s turn to hold the child she took her gingerly into her arms and cradled her tiny delicate head looking down into the tiny sleeping face “she has your nose Lils” Jamelia smiled up at her best friend “and her father’s unruly locks” she poked her tongue out at James.

“hey Jay?” Sirius sounded worried and Jamelia turned her head to him confused please tell me you just peed”

Her eyebrows furrowed and them she felt it, the moist trickle down her thighs “damn it” she cursed handing Evalynn back to her mother “eww and its a lot” she said trying to see past her stomach. Before gasping and grabbing her side.

Sirius rushed forwards “Jay! Are you all right?”

“fine she gasped it’s just a leftover stitch from pacing I had them all night” she informed

Madam Pomfry, who had rushed over when she heard the pained gasp took control of the situation at once “dear I need you to come and sit on this bed here” when Jamelia complied she continued “good, now let’s get you out of these wet things” she pulled a curtain in front of them and assisted Jamelia in removing her wet pyjama bottoms and underwear “here under the blanket, there’s a good girl. Now when did these cramps start?” she questioned

“I don’t know just after mid night I guess”

And how regular are they?”

“wait there not contractions are they?” Jamelia panicked

“calm down, yes dear, I believe you’re in labour, and that you have been for about six hours. Your water just broke; you’re having your baby today”

 

* * *

 

At 12:34 on the 4th of May a tiny pink bundle way laid in Jamelia Frazers exhausted arms her face red and terribly loud wails ripping themselves from her throat, all Jamelia could to is hold her daughter closer to her chest and smile down at her perfect features as she calmed.

Looking up at her boyfriend her heart light “she has your lungs” she teased gently and all Sirius could do was look down at his two perfect girls, his perfect tiny delicate daughter, Ambrosia-Rose Black, who had her whole life ahead of her, who would depend on him to look out for her. His little girl to protect from the world and evil and war, from loneliness and pain and boys. Merlin why did he have to have a daughter, this would be the end of Sirius Black.

 

* * *

 

Ambrosia-Rose and Evalynn were laid in a crib together, as the hospital wing only had one, snug in their pink little blankets as the four Marauders and Alice looked on, their mothers having some much needed sleep.

“you think they’ll be friends?” Alice chirped up

James and Sirius laughed together “when their parents are all best friends?” James asked

“and they live together?” Sirius furthered

“they be friends” they confirmed together, tiered smiles on their face.

Remus noticing his friends fatigue “you guys should get some sleep; you’ve been up all night”

James shook his head mutely still staring adoringly at his baby girl

 

* * *

 

The following Saturday the young Potter and Black family moved into their new home, the rest of the marauders due to join them at the end of term. The house looked fabulous the Potter house elves along with James father had done a fantastic job of cleaning the place up and making it liveable for two babies.

The women quickly moved to their nurseries to explore and organise to their preference while the men holding their tiny bundles of joy explored the rooms surrounding, not daring to take the babies too far from their mothers.

The large assortment of rooms were empty except for a select few rooms James parents had organised with the basics for the babies and marauders to use, so they could fix the rest of the house to their preferences.

Yes, the eight of them would be quite happy here. Peter, Remus, Sirius, James, Jamelia, Lily, Evalynn and Ambrosia-Rose. Yes, this place would be quite perfect.

Marauder Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is the end of part 2 of butterflies thank you for reading i really appreciate it look out for part three coming soon where things will really start to mix up and get interesting  
> as always i would love to hear your thoughts and ideas
> 
> no copy right intended


End file.
